bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paprika
- Reboot= }} | species = Paprika shaker | gender = Female | color = Red-brown | relatives = Twin Siblings: Sage, Ginger Brother: Cinnamon Father: Mr. Salt Mother: Mrs. Pepper Grandmother: Grandma Cayenne | first = "Blue's News" | voice1 = Jenna Marie Castle (as a baby: seasons 1-3) Corrine Hoffman (as a toddler: seasons 4-6) | voice2 = Shechinah Mpumlwana}} Paprika is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Paprika is Mr. Salt's and Mrs. Pepper's daughter. She was born in the season one finale. Unlike her parents, she does not speak with a French accent. Many of Paprika's belongings are made from typical food items, such as her orange rattle and peanut crib. Her favorite toy is a gummy teddy bear. In the fourth season, Paprika grows older and becomes a toddler. She trades her peanut crib away for a miniature bed and acts as a role model to her new younger brother, Cinnamon. Cinnamon takes her place as the youngest member of the Blue's Clues house in the last three seasons. That is until the reboot, in which the newborn twins, Sage and Ginger, take Cinnamon's place in terms of youngest shaker to be born by Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Looks Paprika is mostly a red-brown color. She has a grey-colored cap with three holes on the top, a pink mouth, and two black arms. In the first three seasons, Paprika is very short. She grows taller in the fourth season, when she becomes Cinnamon's older sister. Appearances Paprika appears in many episodes of Blue's Clues. Her first appearance was in "Blue's News." Her last appearance in an episode of Blue's Clues was in the series finale, "Bluestock." She makes an additional appearance in the Blue's Room special "Meet Blue's Baby Brother." Trivia *Paprika was the first of three main characters introduced later than "Snack Time," the others being Cinnamon and Joe. *Paprika was the second clue in "What's New, Blue?." *Many toys and promotions refer to her as Baby Paprika. *In Blue's Clues & You!, Paprika is usually seen holding a smartphone. It’s implied she’s a preteen. Merchandise Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper Paprika Spice Family Eden Plush Official Image 1998.jpg|Plush by Eden Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-plush-Randtoy.jpg|Plush by Randtoy Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-coin-purse.jpg|Coin purse Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-house-playset.jpg|House playset Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-and-Paprika-fridge-puzzle.png|Fridge puzzle piece Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-opposites-block-toy.jpg|Opposites block Gallery Promotional images Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-with-his-family.jpg Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-with-Cinnamon.png Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-and-Paprika-playing-catch.png Blues-Clues-Spice-Family-kitchen.png Book images Blues-Clues-Paprika-sleeping.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-recipe.jpg Blues-Clues-Paprika-hooray.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-baking.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-Paprika-snacks.jpg Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-and-Paprika-toy-car.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Paprika-rain-hats.jpg Blues-Clues-Paprika-table.jpg Blues-Clues-Paprika-nighttime.png Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-lunchbox.jpg Episode scenes Blues-Clues-Paprika-gummy-bear.png Blue's Clues Paprika and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Cooking.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Singing.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika with Blocks.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika and Mr. Salt with Scale.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Animated Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Dreaming.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Peanut Crib.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Watching a Film.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Sleeping.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Swimming.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Thinking Chair.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika with Banana Split.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika with Ice Cream Toppings.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika with Farm Animals.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika with Key.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper as Bears.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Symbol.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Dream.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Cinnamon-Paprika-Shakers-trailer.png Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Paprika.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker family Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters